Su She/Relationships
Allies Jin Guangyao Su She became devoted to Jin Guangyao simply because Jin Guangyao remembered his name. Novel, Chapter 108 He readily assisted with Jin Guangyao's schemes, attempting to remove Nie Mingjue's torso from the outskirts of Yi City Novel, Chapter 30 and using a Transportation Talisman to retrieve the Stygian Tiger Seal a dying Xue Yang, Novel, Chapter 42 to joining the Second Seige of the Burial Mounds with the express purpose of sealing the other cultivators' spiritual powers via an altered spiritual melody. Novel, Chapter 80 In the Guanyin Temple, Su She prioritized Jin Guangyao's life over his own, telling Jin Guangyao to abandon him when he was captured, Novel, Chapter 107 before using the last of his strength to protect Jin Guangyao from Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse. Novel, Chapter 108 Their friendship seems to have been mutual, as Jin Guangyao's eyes filled with tears at Su She's death. Novel, Chapter 108 Neutral Lan Xichen Su She's hatred of the Gusu Lan Sect presumably extended to Lan Xichen. However, Su She tempered his contempt around Lan Xichen, knowing how close Lan Xichen was to Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 100 For his part, Lan Xichen treated Su She courteously, though he was disturbed by Su She's blatant disrespect towards his brother Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 100 Enemies Lan Wangji Su She despised Lan Wangji, considering him arrogant and hypocritical. In particular, Su She was disgusted by the supposedly righteous Lan Wangji's relationship with Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 100 Despite his hatred, Su She often copied Lan Wangji's mannerisms, clothes, sword, use of the guqin, though he became angry whenever anyone mentioned it. Novel, Chapter 80 In their youth, Lan Wangji struck him when he attempted to hand Mianmian over to Wen Chao, Novel, Chapter 52 but he did not show any lasting hatred or anger towards him. Novel, Chapter 100 Jin Zixun SU She held great animosity towards the notoriously brash and arrogant Jin Zixun, who once scolded Su She for losing his way on Carp Tower's intricate paths. Novel, Chapter 72 Eventually, Jin Zixun's behavior led Su She to place the Curse of One-Hundred Holes on him, inadvertently leading to the deaths of not only Jin Zixun, but also Jin Zixuan and Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 104 Though Su She had lasting scars from the curse's backlash, he expressed no regret when he was finally found out thirteen years later. He defiantly declared that "Those as arrogant as him—I’ll kill every single one who comes my way!” Novel, Chapter 104 Wei Wuxian During his time studying in the Cloud Recesses, Wei Wuxian saved Su She's life while investigating a Waterborne Abyss. Novel, Chapter 17 However, Su She was ironically responsible for Wei Wuxian's downfall as the Yiling Patriarch, as Jin Zixun blamed Wei Wuxian for the curse placed on him, and Wei Wuxian's loss of control during their confrontation resulted in the deaths of both Jin Zixun and Jin Zixuan. When Wei Wuxian asked why he hated him so much, Su She replied that he had not intended to frame Wei Wuxian all; it was merely an unfortunate happenstance. Novel, Chapter 104 Wei Wuxian was also displeased by Su She's antagonistic attitude towards Lan Wangji, frequently frequently provoked Su She's fury to defend Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 100 References